1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detector for clinical temperature, particularly to an ear thermometer with a simple-structure and easy-operation probe-cover detaching mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advance of science and technology, the clinical temperature has evolved from the traditional mercurial clinical thermometer to various electronic clinical thermometers, such as ear thermometers and forehead thermometers. Owing to its accuracy, convenience and fast response, the ear thermometer has become the mainstream of clinical temperature measurement.
In measurement, the probe of an ear thermometer is inserted into the ear canal of a testee to detect the electromagnetic wave radiating from the body of the testee, and the temperature of the testee is calculated from the detected electromagnetic wave. In such a kind of measurement, the ear thermometer has to directly contact the human body; for the sake of hygiene, the probe of the ear thermometer is sleeved with a probe cover; and after measurement, the probe cover is rejected from the probe and abandoned.
Generally, the conventional ear thermometer has a detaching mechanism to conveniently reject the probe cover. Refer to FIG. 1 for an ear thermometer having a probe-cover detaching mechanism proposed by a U.S. Pat. No. 6,001,066. In the conventional technology, before a measurement, the user sleeves the probe 12 of an ear thermometer 10 with a probe cover 14; after the measurement, the user operates a detaching mechanism 18 at the probe 12 with a button 16 on the ear thermometer 10 to reject the probe cover 14 from the probe 12. However, the conventional probe-cover detaching mechanism of the ear thermometer has a complicated structure and has the disadvantages of complicated assemblage and higher cost. Besides, the conventional probe-cover detaching mechanism needs a greater force to operate.
Accordingly, the present invention proposes an ear thermometer with a simple-structure and easy-operation probe-cover detaching mechanism to overcome the problems mentioned above.